


【盾铁盾】别拿下你的戒指(6K一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 作死总裁上线中。前方互攻预警，雷者回避。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	【盾铁盾】别拿下你的戒指(6K一发完)

托尼睁开眼睛。

他率先闻见浓厚的消毒水味，还有耳边传来测心仪的滴滴声响。他的大脑还没完全清醒，便感全身疼痛不堪，好像身体里的骨头都被打碎了。托尼艰难地转过头去，看见病床旁坐着佩珀和史帝夫，那两人靠在简陋的椅子上睡着了。他想张口呼唤，却发现喉咙干涸暗哑，一点声音也没有。 

复健身体本是个漫长的煎熬，尤其托尼才刚经历了生死交关。他在这次拯救世界的任务中承受了致命的创伤，比如全身多处骨折，严重脑损伤，胸腔破裂，以及内脏应当在强力的撞击之下，碎一摊肉泥。但托尼才在医院里待了七天，那具千疮百孔的身体奇迹似地愈合修复，更在八天时能够下床走路，并且恢复了那张欠扁得要死的说话语气，调侃和说服住院医师放他回家。 

为了这个，还有为了托尼再次脱离计划而自我牺牲的举动，罗迪和佩珀严厉地臭骂他一顿，更想知道这位疯狂科学家到底对自己的身体做了什么？才让他的身体跟超级士兵一样，拥有超脱的恢复力。不过托尼一个字也没告诉他们，他只是少见地承受了所有的责备，没有狡辩和解释，然后拚了命地想要联系史帝夫，联系这个打从他在医院里清醒后，便不跟他多说一句话的未婚夫。嗯对，未婚夫。

经过一番折腾，终于顺利出院的托尼感到万分轻松，他的脸上戴了个深色墨镜，飞快穿越医院走道，无视了门口成千上万的记者和闪光灯，头也不回的弯身钻进了哈皮的轿车里面。托尼从后座得到了他的专用手机，第一时间拨电话给史帝夫。不过意料之内，电话响了半天没有接通。托尼叹口气，手指飞快地在屏幕上来回滑动，入侵了史帝夫的手机进行坐标定位。他知道不该用这种方式追纵史帝夫，但他没办法不这么做，因为他再不和那个人说一句话，他就要内伤而死了。

托尼顺着手机定位来到复仇者基地，他率先闯进了史帝夫的房间。该死，他们在决定结婚后便住在一起了，为什么史帝夫要回到自己以前的房间？托尼一边不安地想，一边在史帝夫的房间里喊着他的名字。 

没有回应。 

托尼看过了浴室和阳台，都没看见他想找的人。那支被定位的手机安静地躺在床头，旁边摆着一条项链。托尼忍不住凑近，登时感到心慌意乱，尤其那条项链串着一枚简约闪亮的戒指，那是他送给史帝夫的求婚戒指，而那人从来没有把它从脖子上摘下来过，从来没有。 

“史帝夫，开门。我知道你在里面。” 

托尼拍打着大门，站在复仇者基地的地下健身房外。里面传来的声响因为托尼的呼唤而停滞下来。是的，史帝夫的确在里面，他正喘着粗气，握紧拳头殴打第N个沙包。 

“我记得你有最高权限可以打开基地的所有大门。” 

史蒂夫无动于衷，只是冷漠地回应。接着扭了扭手臂继续投入运动之中。托尼听见了沙袋被继续痛击的声响，自顾站在门外等待一会后大喊：“我知道你在生气，亲爱的，我不想没经过你的同意就闯进去。” 

史帝夫捶打了好一阵子的沙袋，力道和节奏一下比一下还要猛烈，啪啪的声响让站在外头的托尼吞了吞口水。他真怕他的好甜心等等发起火来把他当成沙袋来打。托尼摸了摸胸口的反应堆，庆幸自己记得带上装甲，至少不会被打死，嗯，大概吧。

“原来你还会在乎我同不同意？”史帝夫停下了动作，一手按着沙袋，“在你打算牺牲自己拯救世界的时候，怎么没听你问过我的意见？”

“该死……”托尼咬牙低声咒骂，他懊恼地把脑袋搁在门上，沉思了一会，朗声说，“史帝夫，我知道你并不是在生气我擅自脱离了作战计划，若你是我你同样会这么做。你只是……气我没有告诉你，我为什么能够活下来，以及对自己做了什么。” 

好一阵子，健身房内一点声响也没有，托尼喊了几声都没有得到回应。就在他忍耐不住打算开口让贾维斯开启大门时，房内的青年终于踩着步伐，靠近了门边，一把将门打了开来。史帝夫那头金色头发在灯光之下刺眼得厉害，托尼睁大眼睛和嘴巴一时之间词穷，而金发的主人只是站在他面前喝着瓶装水，任由汗水从面颊和下巴滴落。

那双蓝眼睛装载的冷漠和失望几乎要将托尼击碎，他感到胸口发紧与愧疚。在他开口说话之前，史帝夫喝光了瓶子的水，一掌将瓶身捏扁，盯着他的未婚夫默不作声。没一会，史帝夫转头走回室内，托尼只得咬着牙跟着他的步伐。 

“史帝夫，亲爱的，甜心，我的蜜糖。”托尼解释道，“我发誓我没有对自己做出什么疯狂的实验，好吗？相信我。我只是取了一点佩珀先前被注射绝境病毒的样本。然后和布鲁斯做了一点改正，并且测试了几次，直到它安全而且可控制才……” 

“才注射在你自己身上？”史帝夫打断他，语气里充斥着不可置信，“托尼，你有可能会害死自己，而且你不打算告诉你的未婚夫你做了这种事，就算你们在一周后准备要举办婚礼？”

“不！该死的听我说！”托尼激动地抓住史帝夫的臂膀，“我只打过那么一次，绝境病毒在我身上毫无反应！它就这么消失在我的血液和身体里，嗯……就像喝进美国队长肚子里的酒精一样，毫无作用。这比喻很烂我知道，但总结来说我以为它失败了，就连布鲁斯也这么认为。” 

史帝夫沉默，这才愿意正眼看他。托尼赶紧再说：“但我怎么也没想到在这次的任务之后会是绝境救了我。它修复了我的身体……当然我还没时间去做检查，因为我无比的担心你，史帝夫。拜托，告诉我你拿下戒指不是想要跟我离婚，呃虽然我们还没结婚，但告诉我你不是这么想的，对吗？”

托尼才说完话便被史帝夫敞开的臂膀紧紧抱住。力道强得托尼憋了一口气喘不过来，更差点以为自己的肋骨要被史帝夫压碎了。但托尼没有挣扎，反而伸手圈住了史帝夫的腰际，试图以同样的力道回应他，并把自己埋进了对方的颈窝里，高兴地胡言乱语。 

“老天，上帝，你还愿意抱我，这说明了我们没事对吗？对，对的，肯定对的，因为我脆弱的心脏接受不了另外一个回答，千万别回答我NO。他妈的NO这个字眼真是让人憎恨的存在，没错，我必须投书文化局让N和O这两个字母永远不准拚在一起……”

“我以为你死了。”史帝夫放开了他，一手掐住他的下巴阻止他的嘴碎，“你是不是觉得这是一场玩笑？”

“不，我从没这样认为！”托尼反驳地说，“你绝对明白，你知道在那个状况下我必须这么做，这就像你把飞机开进冰川里的决定是一样的。”

“但你活下来了。”史帝夫瞪着他，“然而身为你的未婚夫，我甚至不知道你的身体到底他妈的怎么回事？你让我为你流的泪显得愚蠢至极。”

托尼喘了一口气，懊恼地说：“我真的……真的为任何一切让你伤心的事情感到抱歉，但这次的复活之旅确实不在我的计划之内，我或许也算半个受害者？大概吧。”

“原来在你天才的脑袋瓜里也会有计划这个单字？”史帝夫嘲讽道，“我以为永远不可能从你嘴里听到计划这个词。”

“谁说的？我对于如何向美国队长求婚就进行了精密的计划，”托尼自顾地说，“我还准备了209个备援计划，以防止你当时若是拒绝了我之后，我该如何趁胜追击。” 

史帝夫瞇眼看他，说了句闭上你该死的嘴，便伸手掐住托尼的脸颊，狠狠地吻住了他。哦天，这太好了，史帝夫还愿意吻他。托尼迫不急待地回应着，忽视了对方故意咬痛他的嘴唇，毫无顾忌地把舌头伸过去与他交缠。 

史帝夫咬牙切齿道：“我有时候真恨你！”  
“我完全能理解。”托尼说，“恨的反面就是爱，这大概也充分说明你有多爱我。” 

金发青年蹙着眉毛紧抱着他的未婚夫。托尼能感受到史帝夫被汗水浸湿的白色背心和发梢有多么冰凉，但他健壮的身体却因为方才剧烈的运动而烫得要命。 

“有时候我真想把你捆在身边……”史帝夫把脸埋进托尼的肩膀，闷闷地说，“让你无法去干任何疯狂科学家会干的事情，让你再也不离开我……”  
“哦，这主意真他妈好。”托尼胡扯道，“虽然过去我拥有数不清的性爱经验，但老实说我真没玩过捆绑Play，并且我不排斥和你玩上几回。亲爱的，或许你也会喜欢这种特殊交流，偶尔来一下种口味挺不错的，有益于夫夫之间的感情修复。” 

就在托尼胡言乱语的同时，史帝夫默默地拆下了双手的白色绷带，将托尼的双手按在身后，飞快地把它们紧紧捆在一起。 

“你……在做啥？”托尼这才回头发现自己被捆了个严实。  
“这是你想要的。”史帝夫看也没看他，双臂圈住了托尼的腰际，一把将人直立地抱了起来。随后他将托尼放倒在不远处的软垫上。“刚才你叫它什么？捆棒Play？”  
金发青年说话的同时，直接了当地跨坐在托尼的腰际间，伸长手便脱下了那件早已被汗水浸湿的白色背心。而那身白皙的肌肉就暴露在空气里，还渗着汗水和费洛蒙的气味，令托尼口干舌燥。 

“哦我的爱，你太辣了。”托尼兴奋地说，“但你确定要在这里吗？这里是健身房，我们好像除了卧室的床上之外，还没解锁任何其它做爱地点，你把难度突然调得这么高，我有点难适应。”  
史帝夫根本没理托尼，自顾说道：“贾维斯，麻烦你锁门。”  
“收到，罗杰斯队长。”  
“现在……”史帝夫亲吻了托尼的嘴唇，“看在上帝的份上，闭上你的嘴。”  
“这很难办到，因为你让我兴奋得要死。”托尼迫不急待地说，“待会如果我受不了，我能不能穿上盔甲挣脱这个？让我穿着盔甲干你，拜托答应我这个请求，甜心。”  
史帝夫拿他没辙地瞪他一眼，直接将反应堆从他胸口拆了下来，轻轻放到一旁。  
“不能。”  
托尼没好气地说：“残忍，你是个残忍的丈夫，我不应该跟你求婚的，不久后我便会哀悼我悲惨的性生活。”  
“你可以再夸张一点，托尼，”史帝夫忍不住笑，“一会你就会知道你的性生活到底是悲惨还是圆满了。”

* 

当托尼身上的衣服被史帝夫撕碎时，他忍不住惊呼一声。他的双手依旧被紧紧捆住并且让身体的重量压在背后。老实说有点痛，但他还来不及多抗议几句，史帝夫便俯下身子，开始舔他。 

“哦天吶……” 

交往久了有个好处，就是史帝夫比托尼还清楚他身上的敏感点在哪里。耳际，脖子，锁骨，胸口，乳尖……史帝夫一一细心地照顾到了。他甚至在乳尖的部分停留了许久，大力的吸吮过后还在旁边留了好几个显眼的咬痕。如此细致的前戏只让托尼感觉到史帝夫的不安，他金色的浏海零星地摇晃在额头前，蹙紧的眉心像是在确认托尼真的还在呼吸，真的还活着，而不是一场梦。

“亲爱的……”托尼喘气道，“让我碰你，我不想要你这个样子，会让我心碎的。”  
史帝夫用唇堵住他，自顾从口袋里去出了润滑。托尼没空吐槽在这里做爱说不定是美国队长的计划，看这人连这东西也准备好了。托尼只顾着亲吻史帝夫，因为嘴唇是他唯一能够触碰得到对方的地方，他想透过吻来安慰他，想透过吻来表示他的心疼。

当金发青年埋进托尼的双腿之间，一口含住他的老二时，托尼不禁扬高了脑袋，平常灵活的脑袋也在这个时候呈现空白。他被史帝夫狠狠地舔了个遍，阴茎上的青筋和脉络都被仔细地包覆在柔软湿润的嘴里，还有那根美妙的舌头，从顶端的洞口滑过，延伸到根部，再舔到了囊袋，以及……

“哦操……”托尼的下半身被抬了起来，过多的刺激让他闭不紧嘴巴，“这感觉太好了……老天啊，史帝夫……”

史帝夫正在舔弄托尼的后穴，仔细描绘他的皱褶。湿润的舌尖在洞口游走，没一会便尝试钻进他的身体里。托尼发出呻吟，无意识僵直了身体。他喘着粗气浑身发热，双腿不由自主打得更开，试图让对方能够进入得更深更多。史帝夫没让他失望，他捧着托尼的臀部，张嘴大力的吮着他，并且使用舌头来操他。细微的快感连绵不绝从下身炸开，托尼的阴茎流出了许多汁液，沾在小腹上。不用多久，本来紧致的后穴便被刺激得松软下来，并且紧紧咬住史帝夫的舌头。

“亲爱的……来吧，快点。”托尼喘息喊道，“来操我，这是你想要的，也是我现在想要的，求你。”

史帝夫终于放下了托尼的身体，脱下自己的裤子，挤一堆润滑在阴茎上面。他俯身挤进托尼的双腿之间，将两人的老二握在手掌心里来回搓弄。一边吻着托尼，把他紊乱的呼吸都洒在托尼的耳边，还有身躯上的汗水和对方的混在一起，直到史帝夫的阴茎插进托尼的身体里。

哦天，被填满的感觉实在太棒了，托尼忍不住大声地呻吟，不停咬着史帝夫的嘴唇呻吟着。他的双手依然被捆在身后，丝毫无法动弹，但被禁锢的感觉顺利使他承受比平时来得更剧烈的性快感。好像他被美国队长硬上了，好像他被强迫着，却也无法不享受所有的性爱过程。

光是这么想着，托尼便兴奋到了极点。托尼任由史帝夫双手压住他的肩膀，用力地操着他，使用那根巨大的阴茎摩擦他最敏感的地方。托尼的眼泪和唾液都流了下来，胸口起伏剧烈的喘息好似跟不上史帝夫顶弄他的节奏。

“唔啊……”托尼弓起身子，忍不住挣扎，“我要射了……史帝夫……史帝夫……”

金发青年发狠地吻着托尼，松开一只手，握住了托尼的阴茎根部。直接了当地中断他即将濒临的高潮。托尼低吼一声，颤抖着身体发出了抗议，任凭剧烈的快感冲刷他的感知。他张着嘴喊不出声音，蹙着眉毛忍受被强烈压下的快感高峰，整颗脑袋晕呼呼地无法正常思考，然而嘴边依然毫无顾忌地咒骂史帝夫恶劣的举止。

“唔……该死的，”托尼大口喘息，“你想弄死我吗？罗杰斯。”  
“这是你刚才说的残忍。”史帝夫轻声说，“我只是配合你的形容而已。”

下一秒，插在托尼身体里的阴茎被抽了出来。尚未被满足的身体登时失去了快乐，托尼不满地还想多骂几句时，史帝夫便捧住他的脸，继续吻他。没错，要让托尼该死的嘴闭下来，除了老二之外，也只有舌头了。小胡子没好气地和史帝夫吻成一团，双方的舌头像在进行一场角力战，互相抢夺地盘并且绞在一起。而他终于留意到史帝夫伸到身后的手，正在为自己扩张后穴。

“哦操？哦老天爷，”托尼眨眨眼，“你辣死了，史帝夫，放开我，我可以帮你，让我帮你。”  
“闭嘴。”史帝夫摀住他的嘴，弯着身子继续将三根手指塞进后穴里，“这是你的惩罚。”  
“不！这太折磨人了……”托尼瘫软地说，“这真的他妈太折磨人了。”

虽然抱怨不停，但小胡子眼睛依然睁得大大的，他丝毫不想错过史帝夫为自己扩张的每个画面。他甚至能透过金发青年向后伸展的手臂，前后摇摆的幅度来幻想他被手指填满的俑道究竟有多柔软，多贪吃。

好一会儿，健身房里只有史帝夫的喘息声，不停回荡在托尼耳边，简直让他双腿间的欲望硬到发痛。直到史帝夫认为差不多的时候，才把手指抽了出来。托尼舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，终于愿意闭上他聒噪的嘴，安静地看着史帝夫张开双腿在身前，一手轻轻扶住他直挺挺的阴茎。然而下一秒，他的老二就被吞进了史帝夫的火烫的身体里。  
“唔嗯……你真是见鬼的美好……”托尼感觉到阴茎被紧紧绞住，夸赞道，“甜心，我的宝贝，能放开我的手了吗？求你。”

史帝夫喘了几下顺畅呼吸，抱着托尼的身体轻轻一拉，一下子两个人的体位便调换了过来。金发青年躺在软垫上，大方地抱着托尼的脖子，双脚敞开紧紧缠着他的腰杆。他伸长手终于将不远处的反应堆捞了过来，装在托尼的胸口处，轻轻地按了一下。

下一秒，钢铁奈米顺着托尼的控制从手掌处缠绕上来形成手甲，托尼不费任何力气便挣脱了被捆绑的双手。他迫不急待用力地捧住史帝夫的脸颊，发狠地亲吻着他。而下半身也同样快速地顶弄了起来，登时让史帝夫有种上下都被托尼入侵的错觉。

“让我……让我感受你，托尼。”  
“我会的。”

托尼一边操着史帝夫，一边揉弄他壮硕的胸膛，饥渴地在他白皙的肌肤上留下吻痕。托尼嘶哑的低吼，彷佛被卷入快感的漩涡，咬牙地享受身下的青年的紧致包覆，那人甚至不停地收缩肠道，紧紧夹住托尼，让托尼差点就要立刻射了出来。

小胡子压下了这股强烈快感，忍不住双手握住史帝夫的手掌，与他十指交扣。而下半身越发凶狠地插着对方，不停辗磨他敏感的前列腺。史蒂夫被操得眼冒金星，平时较为收敛的呻吟也渐渐收不住，甚至混着些许的哭腔。他的阴茎在接连的抽插之下跳动了几下，像是高潮的前奏。托尼在进攻的同时看见了史帝夫潮湿的眼尾，却也忍不住抱住他的身体，亲吻他的眼泪，企图使用体温来告诉史帝夫，他仍然还活着。

“唔啊……”

强烈的快感终于让托尼和史帝夫一起射了出来。他们在高潮之中啃咬对方的嘴唇，即使咬破了或尝到了彼此的血也不在乎。一股一股的白浊溅在史帝夫的胸膛和托尼的耻毛上，而托尼的精液也一滴不漏地灌进史帝夫的身体里。

END.

彩蛋：  
“不管发生什么事，你都不该拿下这条项链。”托尼没好气地说，“你的这个举动差点让我心脏病发！”  
史帝夫叹气，顺从地转身过去让托尼为他戴上项链。而身后的男人在成功使用项链锁住史帝夫后，忍不住从身后紧紧抱着他，亲吻他的肩膀，像在讨安抚。

“你先答应我不会再干出任何疯狂科学家会干的实验，我再考虑看看。”  
“呃……”托尼苦恼地说，“我无法对着美国队长说谎，饶过我。但我答应以后会做什么都会跟你讨论，好吗？”  
“你确定是讨论？”金发青年并不上当，“而不是先斩后奏。”  
“绝对不会――”

于是一年后，当史帝夫在未被告知的前提下，看着托尼的白色装甲从皮肤里面渗出来之后，他真的在考虑是不是要聘请律师协议离婚，并且挖个洞把戒指埋起来。不过生气归生气，史帝夫依然无法不去欣赏托尼的伟大发明，以及那身装甲变得更人性化又充满美感，让他忍不住伸手在上面抚摸了好一会。

还以为会被爆揍一顿的托尼有些惊喜地说：“你喜欢？哦甜心，我以为你会很生气的。”  
“我的确还在生气。”史帝夫严肃地瞪他，“但这不妨碍我欣赏你的杰作。”  
“只有欣赏而已吗？”托尼眨眨那双大眼睛，意有所指，“你还可以试用看看呢，亲爱的。”  
“你的意思是，穿着这个被我操，或是操我？”  
“我的配合度总是很高。”托尼舔舔嘴唇，双手按着史帝夫的臀部来回揉捏，“你选一个，赶紧，我都好。”

END.


End file.
